


First Order Summer camp

by Boysnextdoor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Camping, Day At The Beach, Enemies to Lovers, Excessive Drinking, First Order Politics (Star Wars), First Time Blow Jobs, Force Visions, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Ice Play, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Protective Kylo Ren, Public Sex, Stormtrooper Culture, Summer, Summer Camp, Tent Sex, The Force, Virgin Kylo Ren, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysnextdoor/pseuds/Boysnextdoor
Summary: The Finalizer is wrapping up an op on a forest planet. Kylo Ren and General Hux spend quality time together while waiting for the mission to wrap up. Not like there was nothing to do. There was a little bit to do. Officially the First Order stayed on the planet for “resources”. But mostly it's summer break with space weapons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KyluxXoxo Summer.  
> New chapter every week I GUESS

The campaign was well and truly underway already. The cavalry was having way too much fun to turn back now. A unit of walkers had taken to the forest to test the range of the new experimental cannons. Not because they needed to test the range, but because shooting things was fun sometimes. The forests on the planet were vast and unending lending themselves to a diverse range of destruction. 

The rebel bases were mostly taken at this point. The cavernous tunnels in the mountains that had held the Resistance were compromised. All entrances were either actively under siege or blocked from the outside. Not like there was nothing to do. There was a little bit to do. Officially the First Order stayed on the planet for “resources”. But mostly it was summer break and these gals were ready to go wild. 

A few thousand First Order personnel, rations for years, access to weapons and liquor, what could go wrong? It was basically summer camp. 

To keep things tight, Hux invented things for everybody to keep busy. The stormtroopers could do training, or whatever. Engineers could help extract resources, whatever resources there were. Of course there were the rebels still left alive- those needed to be tracked down or whatever. 

It was fun, allegedly. Sleeping in a tent in the middle of the wild every night seemed to be fun for everyone else. Hux preferred to be off-planet in the safe predictable environment of a star destroyer. This planet had variable temperatures and a variety of critters that scurried around no thank you. 

Hux sulked inside his command tent, out of the unrelenting sun and surrounded himself with the comfort of his datascreens. His uniform was stripped to the bare essentials to accommodate the heat (a blistering 70F). Even with his jacket unbuttoned like an absolute ratchet it was too damn hot. He took a drink of his canteen filled with the cheap liquor ration. It tasted oddly like watered down TIE fighter brake fluid. Like, come on guys. Are we just going to pretend we live like this? Sadly, rosè was not a supply priority on planet. 

For a brief moment Hux’s skin was exposed to raw unfiltered sunlight when the flap of his tent opened. Hux’s sensitive skin burned instantly. The General moved quickly to spray additional sunscreen to the affected area. 

There was the sound of a helmet lock disengaging. And then the voice of Kylo Ren: “It’s hot in here.” 

Hux made an effort to really focus on his sunscreen.

“I think it’s hotter in here than it is outside,” Kylo observed, tugging on his cowl. He was in full evil space getup. This bothered Hux because it meant that Kylo Ren of all people had more nerve to stick to regulation dress codes. 

“Are we going to talk about what happened last night?” Kylo smirked. 

Hux did not watch him smirk. He could hear it in his voice. “Is that why you came here? To interrupt me? To smirk at me?”

“No. I came here to give a mission report,” Kylo said as he approached. “Mission to swim in the lake with unit of stormtroopers was a success. We swam in the lake. There were no casualties.”

Hux actually took notes. Swimming mission #3: confirmed success.

Kylo breathed. “But I would also be interested in talking about last night. About-“

Hux looked up. “Go on. What do you think happened last night?”

Hux knew exactly what he was talking about because he could not stop playing it back in his memory. Kylo Ren, him, the wild darkness of the forest and the moonlit lake. Leaning in towards each other, a moment of hesitation. The feel of Kylo’s breath on his cheek, hot, his lips touching. And then hands. Mouths. Hux could feel Kylo’s skin and the way his chest moved when he breathed, panted. Clothes ripping off. Two of them tangled in each other in the grass, those little bugs that lit up. Nightvision adjusting and seeing the light glint off of Kylo’s eyes. 

“Is that what I looked like to you?” Kylo asked. 

Hux resented the intrusion, but yes. He looked beautiful and dark and wild and he felt hot and all kinds of things. Hux realized he might be turning red. Actually, no he definitely was. 

“It was a lapse in judgement,” Hux cleared his throat. “I had been drinking. I apologize. My behavior was unbecoming of-”

“Don’t,” Kylo was close now. Hux really actually stopped to think how close the two of them were. In this tent. Alone. “I enjoyed. Your. Uh. Er. Your behavior?” he paused, gauging Hux’s reaction. “What I meant to say. I- I, Uh”

“This is torturous, please, stop,” Hux groaned. 

Kylo slammed his hands against Hux’s desk. “I want to do it again. With you. If it’s okay.”

“Out of the question.”

“That’s. That’s not what you’re thinking,” Kylo pouted. 

“Piss off with your mind reading,” Hux scolded. But he was thinking. “Maybe.” 

Kylo stormed out, the tent flap closing behind him. Briefly Hux felt how cool it was outside and not in a tent full of computers. Whatever. It was too late to change anything now because admitting Kylo Ren was right about something was not going to happen. Hux would rather get too drunk and die of heatstroke than listen to Kylo Ren.

Hux made sure the tent was adequately secure and then sat down at his desk, completely and utterly distracted. Thoughts of last night were coming back to him and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Mostly thoughts about being in that moonlit grass next to the lake. He lied when he said he had been drinking. Well, he was always drinking these days. But he wasn’t drunk! Hux remembered every goddamn thing and he would take it to his grave. 

In his mind, he saw Kylo Ren lying next to him in the grass. Kylo moved his hand under Hux’s shirt, up his chest, around his waist. Hux grabbed Kylo’s hand and put it over his crotch. Kylo felt the hardness there and pushed, testing Hux’s reaction to the friction.

Hux slides one hand into his jodhpurs while he casually recalls the rest of the encounter. Well, the greatest hits at least. 

Kylo whispering in Hux’s ear: “I’ve never done this before”. 

Hux remembers saying: “I can tell”. He is proud of his snarkiness in that moment.

His memory skips ahead, to the other good parts. Kylo is naked, lying on his back. He is unsure of what to do with his hands. There is an embarrassed quality to him, shy maybe. He tries to find the best way to pose while he waits for Hux to devour him. Kylo’s chest lifting up and down, waiting. He is hard already, because he has probably been dreaming about this moment. He has probably jerked off to this. Hux spreads Kylo’s legs and takes him in his mouth. Kylo groans, his hips roll forward. He is still unsure of what to do. Overwhelmed, overstimulated, his hands petting Hux’s hair. His cock was so hard, jerking in Hux’s mouth. 

Hux unbuttons his jodhpurs because this is officially a situation. There must be tissues or something in this tent. That’s a problem for later. In a few minutes, if that. 

Kylo’s chest is heaving, he is breathing faster. His thighs jerk, his hips roll, his hands are petting and grabbing and touching. Hux looks up to see what the view from inbetween his legs looks like, and it does not disappoint. Kylo’s body is fantastic. His peaked nipples are adorable and definitely need attention. Hux briefly considers whether he should swallow. He decides to ask. His mouth pulls off with an obscene noise, trailing saliva and precum that links the tip of Kylo’s dick to the back of Hux’s throat. Kylo agrees not to come inside. Hux wants to go swimming again. When he looks down he can see just how hard Kylo is, how red his cock is. It twitches against his stomach. Hux licks it root to tip just to watch the way that Kylo moves underneath him and to feel Kylo’s thighs squeeze around him. 

“Fuck,” Hux breathes to himself, in real time. He looks around the room, finds a sock. Crisis averted. It’s clean and it will do. 

He remembers watching Kylo come. He feels something hot and salty in his throat, then Kylo groaning an apology. Hux pulls his mouth away, and uses his hand to guide Kylo’s cock in another direction. He watches Kylo cover himself in come, moaning, writhing, saying Hux’s name. It’s so good. It’s lasts so long and Kylo is utterly destroyed. They kiss after. They go for that swim. Fall asleep on that blanket next to the lake. Cuddle like assholes. 

Fuck! If only one sock out of a pair is dirty, it will throw off the laundry rotation of all socks! But it’s too late. Hux comes while remembering Kylo’s heat pressed up behind them as they slept beside the lake. Does that make him sentimental?

Hux ruminates on this. He wonders if Kylo heard him think “maybe”. He wonders if he’ll do it again. 


	2. Hour, Heat, Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can feel you in there,” Hux breathed. He dragged his heels into the rough blanket beneath him. “Can you feel this, Kylo?” Hux whispered into the silence of his tent. Hux ran his fingers along the inside of this thighs, slow, gentle touches. Kylo felt Hux give himself goosebumps. He felt his nipples harden on his chest, his breath catch just slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry this is taking me FOREVER to update. Im going to update every week, even if its at Sunday at 11:59pm

The nights were for fire. Everything looked better when it was burning. Across the lake the forest was snapping with bolts of energy from combat droids. Troops watched the carnage with great enthusiasm.

The First Order troops were a shambles. Mostly they stood around drinking, fighting, gambling. The chaos of it all was highlighted when a stray plasma cannon hit a tent on the populated embankment, igniting it instantly. Everyone got really excited, started throwing combustibles into a sizeable bonfire. 

Ren stalked through the chaos. Troopers ducked their heads to avoid contact, or stepped out of his way. He had an air of spookiness that had taken him years to cultivate. Decked out in the cape, with the gloves, armor, all that, he expected people to move out of his way, and they did. 

The only person who seemed unfazed by his efforts to seem intimidating was General Hux. Honestly, up until this mission Kylo had an attitude like “fuck that guy”. Now? I mean, things change. Two nights ago Kylo kissed Hux in the moonlight next to a beautiful lake, probably the gayest thing he had ever done (this includes his mother’s early attempts at getting him into “the arts”). It turned out that Hux was an absolute freak, and excellent at it. Kylo had very few partners over the years; two if he counted himself. But he knew that Hux was special. During their first encounter, Hux had pretty much sucked his soul out through his dick.

Kylo tromped over the garbage of the stormtrooper encampment. Hux was with the officers higher up the mountain, out of range for most of the smaller artillery. Kylo watched another cannon blast soar through the air, landing close to the shore. Everyone cheered in that nihilistic drunken way where self preservation is not as important as the desire to see things explode for fun. 

Kylo scowled and glared his way up the hillside, to where the officers camped. Hux had isolated himself in the very back, right next to a sizeable campfire. The General sat on a blanket nursing a canteen probably filled with watered down TIE fighter brake fluid.

“It gets fucking freezing out here at night,” Hux clutched his overcoat, leaned in towards the fire. Not the usually first line of a booty call, if that’s still what this was.

Hux looked down at the lights of the revelry below. Kylo tried desperately to think of something to make this less- awkward?

He took off his cape. It was tattered and smelled like back sweat but he draped it over Hux, taking the time and care to bundle it around his shoulders.

“Is that better?” Kylo asked. He could see the goosebumps on the Generals skin. 

“Now aren’t you the gentleman?” Hux smiled. “If I say no, will you keep taking your clothes off?”

“I have like, 5 layers on,” Kylo joked. “But if you want me to take my clothes off I could warm you up a different way.”

Kylo was bluffing because he did not have five layers of clothes and he was already embarrassingly aroused.

“Skin on skin contact is very effective for keeping warm,” said Hux. “I remember that from training.” 

Kylo imagined a younger, more evil Hux in an academy uniform. This version of Hux uses the same cheesy line and takes off his tank top. He looks his partner up and down, slowly licking his bottom lip. Hux takes off his shorts and underwear and is left standing naked. His hand finds the heat between his legs and takes himself in hand. He works long, lazy strokes while he watches his partner across from him. This Hux makes cute groans while he plays with himself. His partner isn’t allowed to touch him yet, that’s part of some arrangement. Younger Hux is a freak.

Kylo can’t tell what’s his own fantasy and what’s a memory from Huxs mind. He doesn’t bring it up. 

“Through the force, I count at least three people watching us right now,” Kylo unbuttoned the top of his tunic. “I could kill them all, so we could be alone.” 

Hux smirked to himself, considered it. maybe. “Let them watch.”

Kylo removed his tunic, tossed it over in the direction of Huxs tent. He realized he was self-conscious about being naked outside, and in front of Hux. 

“I need help,” Hux stuck out his leg, apparently an invitation for Ren to come help him take his boots off. Kylo rushed over to assist like a total mook, thirsty as all hell. Hux beamed while he watched Kylo follow orders. 

Kylo took off his own boots, clumsily tossing them away. His thoughts were solely on getting Hux out of his clothes. 

Hux shrugged off Kylos cape, “Do you want me to leave the gloves on?” he asked. He was serious, too. 

“Um, no. Thanks,” Kylo took his pants off and oh gosh, there it was.

“I recognize that,” Hux teased. Kylo watched him shrug off the rest of his clothes. Hux laid down on the blanket next to the fire. He carried over Kylos tattered cape, wrapping himself up. It’s filthy really, both Kylos indecent thoughts as well as the actual cape, but sshh. 

A particularly loud boom echoed in the distance. An AT-AT joined in the fake skirmish across the lake. 

Kylo took Hux in his arms, pinned him on the blanket. Tasted him. Let his hands run across Huxs body. It was sexy for like two minutes, until the high priority channel on Huxs comm started blowing up. 

Hux broke away from Kylo, by means of pushing his hand into Kylo’s face. Hux crawled away in search of a datapad. 

“Really?” Kylo groaned as he rolled on to his back. Alone on the blanket, Hux’s warmth was missed immediately. 

Hux stood naked tapping away at his datapad.

Kylo assumed a position that afforded him more comfort in ogling Hux naked. Hux continued to appear engrossed in his work, concerned almost. It was probably another fireworks casualty, or something just as dumb.

Hux looked back at Kylo, and set the datapad aside. “You’re needed in sector 8C,” said Hux. “The Resistance has mounted an attack. I’ve sent you the coordinates.”

Apparently, the loud boom was the sound of a Resistance booby trap being triggered. Good for them. 

Kylo rolled back onto the blanket. “What do you mean I’m needed? I’m not leaving you. I just got here!” He groaned into his hands because nothing he said was going to make a difference. If Hux said he was going, he was going.

Hux started putting his clothes back on. “It shouldn’t take more than an hour. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Yeah. You’re going to finish another bottle and pass out next to the fire-“

Hux stopped Kylo by running his hands through his hair, in a gentle soothing kind of way. “Usually, yes, that’s exactly what I would do. But not tonight. Why don’t you let me get ready for you while you’re away?”

It was a tempting offer. Hux could keep the mood going, by himself. Kylo could always check in through the force. When he got back they could pick right up where they left off. 

“You’re filthy,” Kylo said with all the conviction of someone who was totally into it. “Keep your mind open to the force, so I can watch.”

“I don’t know what that means, but it turns me on.”

-

An hour. Hux gave him one hour to crush the rebels and get back to base. Kylo commandeered a speeder because there was absolutely no way rebel scum was gonna make him miss the D. He followed the coordinates Hux gave him to the sound of explosions. Forty five minutes to spare, Kylo powered his lightsaber on. Every grimy rebel combatant was just an object standing between Kylo and whatever Hux was doing in that tent. Kylo rushed forward, taking out one of the rebels with a lightsaber to the face. He took cover behind a tree and scouted his next move. He had to wait for a break in the blaster fire before moving again.

Kylo reached out through the force because, why not? 

He found Hux easily, following the force for a sign of “horny ginger bastard”. Hux was lying on his back in his tent, legs spread open. Hux’s hands smelled of smoke from putting the fire out like a good cadet should always do. Nice, nice. Kylo pushed further into Hux’s mind. This was strictly speaking, rude. But Kylo wanted to know what Hux was thinking. 

“I can feel you in there,” Hux breathed. He dragged his heels into the rough blanket beneath him. “Can you feel this, Kylo?” Hux whispered into the silence of his tent. Hux ran his fingers along the inside of this thighs, slow, gentle touches. Kylo felt Hux give himself goosebumps. He felt his nipples harden on his chest, his breath catch just slightly. Hux continued to move his fingers up his legs, until he felt the heat of his groin. His fingers moved over thick hair, avoiding the best parts. He smiled to himself while he thought about “saving that for later”. He thought about a partner who would kiss up the insides of his thighs, breathe hot heavy breaths onto the base of his cock. This lover would use his tongue from root to tip before taking the head in his mouth. With that in mind Hux moved his fingers up his body, towards other things.

Holy fuck. Kylo jumped back into the action of the battle. He moved closer to the source of the skirmish, skewering through a few rebels, catching arterial blood spatter to the face before once again taking cover.

“I’m almost done,” Kylo tried to put the thought in Hux’s mind through the force. Hux didn’t acknowledge him. He was busy with his hands. It took Kylo a moment to figure out what he was doing. Kylo focused in on the pleasure that filled Hux’s mind, pleasure so warm it distracted him and left him vulnerable. 

Hux was slowly teasing himself open on the blanket, his toes curling, his eyes closed, mouth gasping for air. If only Kylo could get inside his mind, he would literally kill to know what he was thinking about right now but it was hidden. One of Hux’s slick hands rolled itself across his chest, playing with a hard nipple. He wanted someone to put their mouth on it, suck and bite. 

“Stars, I would put it in my mouth,” Kylo groaned. An enemy combatant in front of him stopped, stunned. Oops. Kylo lunged forward with his lightsaber. 

Only a few more now. Kylo could sense them through the force, he knew their exact positions. He charged forward, keeping a part of his mind in that tent with Hux.

He saw the inside of the command tent: small, cluttered with datascreens and controls. In the corner Hux’s small cot sat neglected, covered in more datascreens and official correspondence. Hux laid on the floor, touching his body and dreaming about some fantasy lover. Someone who was going to do all the things he thought about when he was alone and slightly drunk. 

The sound of a speeder in the distance. A clutter of someone running into things in the dark, swearing in a New Republic accent. 

“Kriff!” 

Hux lazily turns his head to look at the interruption. Something makes him smile.

The flap of Hux’s tent flies open. Kylo stands in the moonlight covered in rebel blood. He is already unfastening his pants.

“Are you going to fuck me covered in the blood of a half dozen dead rebel scum, smelling like ozone and blaster fire?”

Kylo’s hair sticks to his face. He is covered in sweat “…Yeah,” 

Hux grins, bares his teeth. Puts his hands above his head because in this fantasy his dream lover is allowed to have his way with him. “Well. Go on then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment. Maybe a comment like "I liked this" or "I thought this was funny" idk. 
> 
> Also message me on iambackgarbageblog on tumblr, I love talking to people.   
> Please subscribe to my author page!


	3. Drink, sand, wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Command relocates personnel to a beach. Kylo and Hux share a tent.

First Order summer camp was in danger of being classified a bummer and cancelled. Literally not one single official spoke openly about the fear of summer camp being cancelled, but it was real. Everyone understood that the only thing worse than another Legionnaire’s outbreak among the stormtroopers was having to report back to the Finalizer and do actual work.

The beautiful mountain lake was not fit for habitation anymore. The lake itself was more urine than water now. The trash situation in the forest was regrettable. Mosquitoes started breeding in the standing water, causing general discomfort.

Command relocated everyone, starting of course with themselves. Tasks could be streamlined with a centralized location. Over the next few days troops would be redirected across the planet to complete “critical training”.

Kylo Ren was as usual, an exception to the rule. All his top secret missions were cancelled until command got their shit together, which could take days. Instead of getting drunk and quietly slipping away like a good First Order officer Kylo was proactive. He constructed a beautiful command tent right on the beach. Hux was invited. He assured him that this temporary “vacation” would be “relaxing”.

“Do not underestimate my capacity for disappointment,” Hux said. He sipped from his light-blue mix drink (TIE fighter brake fluid and ice). 

Kylo was not deterred by the General’s sour mood. 

Despite promising he would not participate, Hux did just that. He set up shop in a chair outside the tent intending to catch a light sunburn, and maybe a decent buzz. 

Kylo insisted on sitting next to him. He stripped down to his underwear. He covered himself in sunscreen. He rubbed it all over his body until he was sufficiently greased up. Hux was wearing dark sunglasses but it was obvious what he was looking at.

Hux licked his lips. “Do you need help? With that?”

Kylo handed him the bottle. “My back.”

Hux obliged. It was like he never rubbed a back before. It doesn’t sound sexy but at least one of them was turned on.

“Why don’t you come in the water with me?” 

Hux gave his usual speech about how swimming is unbecoming of a General. What if someone commed him while he was out in the waves etc etc. 

“What are they going to comm you about? Another malaria outbreak?”

Hux was dead serious. “Or worse! Thats why I have to be by my comm.”

He compromised. Hux sat in his chair, with his comm, his drink, and in full uniform right at the edge of the surf where the tide could wash against his feet (no shoes, living his best life). Kylo swam with the abandon of an overgrown man child with no real responsibilities. 

Eventually, Hux unbuttoned his uniform jacket. It was vacation, after all.

Kylo followed the roll of the tide towards the shore. “I have sunscreen. If you want to get out of uniform.”

“If you are trying to get me undressed there are better ways,” Hux looked over the top of his sunglasses. “Are you? Trying to get me undressed?”

“I’m trying to get you to come in the waves for a bit.”

Hux tapped at his datapad. “It’s a losing battle.”

“I assumed you were a beach person. You’re from Arkanis, right?”

It was documented in official First Order literature that General Hux was from an outer rim planet, Arkanis. This planet had a mostly rainy climate and the main trade was fishing. Kylo could be forgiven for misunderstanding the nature of Arkanis as a “beach” planet. Arkanis’s climate leant itself to fog and cold mornings, not fruity drinks and cabanas.

“The battle is not against water, it’s against sand,” said Hux. “I have a whole rant about sand, if you would like to hear it.”

“I’ll pass,” Kylo put his arms around Hux’s neck. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “What would I have to do to get you to come back to the command tent with me?”

Hux put his datapad down. “Ask?”

Kylo walked up the beach towards their resort command tent. 

Hux downed his drink. “Wait for me! Can I just finish this?”

“I think there are some TIE fighters up here, you can get a refill.”

“That’s not funny”.

“Yes it is.”

Hux lugged his equipment back up to the tent. He was sweating through his outer layers now.

“Am I going to have to hide my ship from you?” Kylo took off his wet underwear outside the tent. “I better not catch you drinking my brakes late at night.”

Hux stared wide-eyed while he took off his own clothing. There was a gentle breeze that felt perfect against his sweat. Kylo pulled open the tent and released a wind of air-conditioning. 

Hux followed him inside. Kylo laid down on the makeshift bed in the center of the floor. Anything looked comfortable after a long day in the sun. Especially if it had Kylo laying naked on top of it. 

Kylo patted the spot next to him. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Hux crawled on to the bed. “Shut up and open your mouth”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on tumblr: iambackgarbageblog.tumblr.com
> 
> If you enjoy this feel free to kudos, or comment telling me something you liked (or didnt). Don't forget to subscribe to my author page!


	4. Bottom, Ice, Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to come over here and I can, get you ready?” Kylo sexy asked.  
> Hux drank the mini bottle in one swig. “Is that what we’re doing? You think I’m going to bottom? With that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this is late. I am the worst. But at least it's here! Two days better than never

Ren pinned Hux to the bed. He yielded, hands up next to his head. His hat fell off and tumbled onto the comforter.

“Why are you naked?” Hux asked.

“I’ve been waiting for you for an hour and a half,” said Kylo. 

Kylo used his knee to push Hux’s legs apart. He gazed down at Hux, took in the sight of his General pushed against a hotel bed. 

Hux raised his hands behind Kylo’s neck. For just a moment, he smiled. He pushed his knees up, wrapped his boots behind Kylo’s back. 

“This is completely inappropriate,” said Hux. “I wish you would have talked with me before you did something as public as come to my rooms.”

Kylo moved his hands up Hux’s uniform tunic. The whole uniform thing was completely out of control. Kylo thought about talking to someone about it. His google search algorithm was all warped from his fucked up porn searches. Amazon thought Kylo might be interested in “adult military uniform” and tbh, he thought about it. 

The stiff tailoring? Classic, elegant, totally bone-able. The way the shoulder pads made Hux look super stiff? Sexy, but only if you’ve seen him without his jacket bent over a desk. The boots? Holy shit the boots. And don’t get me started on the hat.

Hux stared deep into Kylo’s eyes, then pulled away. 

“What did you take?” Hux asked.

“Nothing.”

Hux grabbed Kylo’s head. He clawed at Kylo’s face until he could get a solid hold onhis temples. Hux stared into Kylo’s eyes, evaluating. Like this was something he was qualified to do. Maybe he was. Kylo allowed it until he didn’t. He shoved Hux’s hands out of his face. 

“You stimmed,” said Hux. He let his head fall back onto the bed, onto his neglected but very much part of the fetish uniform hat. “You must have taken too much.”

“I calculated the dosage very carefully to achieve the desired result.” 

Kylo didn’t want to have to say it. He had a plan, once. He could surprise Hux and maybe he would be into it. The results of stim overdose were well-documented in the medical literature as well as in a thousand now-deleted snapchats. 

Kylo had experience with stim overdose on several occasions. These experiments had been largely accidental, and a result of back-to-back dosage on difficult missions. Kylo had no choice but to “complete” these experiments lest his combat performance be impacted by lack of blood to his brain. He found a back room in a command shuttle or a private area and took care of himself quietly. The inside of his silencer was practically a laboratory for stim-overdose experiments. Sessions were usually conducted without the aid of reference material except odd occasions he had time to reach his datapad. Stim overdose leads to amazon suggestions that cannot even be repeated here. Use your imagination. 

Hux moved his knee inbetween Kylo’s legs. His shin found Kylo’s inner thigh. He moved his leg restlessly, searching for something. Finding it. Kylo wished Hux wouldn’t use the hard part of his leg for this but whatever.

“The desired result?” Hux applied pressure upwards. “Have you been like this the whole hour and a half? It’s bad if you leave it too long. You can get stuck like that.”

“Then you better do something about it.”

Kylo buried his head in Hux’s neck, breathing the scent of him. His lips touched and sucked. Kylo moaned Hux’s name into the spot right behind his ear, because Hux loved hearing his name and Kylo loved saying it. He made at least one mark that would show above his collar.

“Enough”.

Hux pushed Kylo off him. He escaped his greatcoat and rolled off the bed towards the minibar. Minibar drinks in these hotels were very expensive. Whoever was paying for these rooms would be able to see the charges. Kylo didn’t care about any of that. Let them see that they used the minibar and the “personal pleasure” kit in the nightstand. After all, this room was in Hux’s name. 

“Ice.” said Hux. “We need ice.”

“Do you want me to call Mitaka for you? I’m not going anywhere like this.”

Kylo gestured to “this”. Then he stroked it. It was swollen and red from the neglect. As soon as he touched it a bead of pre cum leaked from the top. 

Hux seemed to consider it. Kylo imagined stumbling down the hall with his hard red, boner. When he returned to Hux sufficiently embarrassed Hux would do all sorts of naughty things to make up for it. 

Hux found his datapad without breaking eye contact with Kylo’s dick. They were staring at each other. 

“Lieutenant, I need ice to my room.”

“Sir, yes.”

Hux continued his staring contest. Kylo reclined on the bed in the most sultry pose he could manage. He had no way to tell if it was successful because “sultry” was not his thing.

“Do you want to come over here and I can, get you ready?” Kylo sexy asked.

Hux drank the mini bottle in one swig. “Is that what we’re doing? You think I’m going to bottom? With that?”

“Well what else would we do?”

Kylo adjusted his posture to accentuate his ample chest. Hux was a slut for his pecs. 

“You’re going to bottom,” said Hux. “This isn’t my first time with stim-overdose. Trust me, you’ll enjoy this more. And. So will I.”

There was a lot to unpack in that statement. 

A knock on the door made Kylo jump in his skin. Hux wouldn’t make Lieutenant Mitaka deliver the ice inside? Right? He listened carefully just in case.

“Will that be all sir?” 

“Yes.”

“Sir, would you. If I may.”

“No, you may not.”

Hux slammed the door. Kylo would forever imagine what kind of conversation they might have had, if they had been alone. The thirst. 

Armed with fresh ice the General prepared himself a drink. Kylo returned to the really flattering chest pose: reclining on his back, strategically flexing his arms. Hux took notice. He started looking over Kylo’s body like it was a snack. 

Kylo looked back like girl I am a snack come put your mouth on this-

Hux picked up an ice cube with his gloves. Kylo was completely lost as to why. Hux put the ice cube in between his lips and sucked. Oh. He pulled it out of his mouth with a wet noise. 

“You’re going to hate this,” Hux said. 

Hux parted Kylo’s legs with his gloved hands, letting the leather caress over his skin. Kylo’s cock was tight against his stomach but twitched at the possibility of more action. Hux took the ice cube and placed it between Kylo’s legs. He realized all too late what Hux meant. 

Kylo’s head snapped back against the bed. He protested with a loud moan. 

“Cold!”

It was colder than anything ever. It felt like his insides were being burned. Maybe they were? Was this even safe?

Hux patted Kylo’s thigh with his now-cold glove. “Trust me”. 

The next thing Kylo felt was Hux’s tongue. 

_______

Afterwards, Hux lit a cigarette. They had sufficiently abused the amenities so that nothing incriminating could be surmised from the bill. It was an old trick, according to Hux. Kylo thought about how Hux had learned this trick. Which former partner or partners shared a hotel and taught him this? Kylo stopped thinking when it became too upsetting.

The smoke of Hux’s cigarette wafted up towards the ceiling. They only had a few days in the city. Kylo tried not to think about returning to “summer camp”. Instead he watched Hux smoke until sleep became more comfortable. 


	5. Engine, Bar, Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux go to a casino have a nice lunch then smash in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe to my author page. I post so much

Sometimes it’s easier to not argue even if you know you’re right. Kylo insisted that the engines would make the trip back to First Order summer camp. Once they arrived mechanics would be alerted to take a look at the shuttle. They would presumably diagnose what was causing that squeaking sound. Kylo tried to convince Hux that he could diagnose the squeaking sound from inside the shuttle, and it was “no big deal”. He name dropped a couple engine parts. Shook his head in faux-recognition.

“Yeah, that sounds like the quantum oscillator,” he stood, listening. “Yeah, definitely an oscillator problem.”

Hux was an engineer back in his cadet days. There was no such part as a “quantum oscillator”. That’s what you might call “made up”. Hux sat against the walls of the command shuttle with his arms crossed. He envied their stormtrooper escorts. They had masks on. Hux was careful to keep his micro-expressions to himself. 

Hux’s thoughts smoldered in his eyes. “Oh, it’s the quantum oscillator, Ren? Is that was it is? Huh? Oh your dad’s a mechanic? Oh yeah? So that makes you, by association, also a mechanic? Is that how this works?”

It brought up some uncomfortable thoughts. Ren made Hux feel like every spoiled Imperial stereotype. The stereotype of an emasculated sycophant who knew more about hair products than actual combat. A brown-nosing nerd who would never get their hands dirty. 

The shuttle was struggling so they pulled over to keep on the safe side. The problem was not “no big deal”. Hux felt a cruel satisfaction when they detoured onto a casino planet.

Hux skipped breakfast that day which put him in the red for calories and forced him into a hangry place. He felt mean. He wanted to take it out on Ren, play into the stereotype. He instructed Mitaka to reserve a nice hotel room in one of the swankiest hotels. For good measure he had him reserve a table for two at one of the fine dining establishments. 

On the tarmac, Hux picked a fight. “This is a nice place, Ren. I don’t want you embarrassing me.” 

Kylo ditched his armor and cape on the shuttle. His body language was easy to read without it. Like the way his shoulders hung while he listened to Hux. 

“No force business,” said Hux. 

“You’re hungry. You’re trying to pick a fight because you are in a bad mood.”

Hux felt the height of his greatcoat lapel, flipped up against his neck. “No Ren, I’m just trying to preserve our anonymity. Someone has to be the adult.”

Kylo kept walking side-by-side with Hux. Was that it? No witty comeback? He opened his mouth a couple times like he had the first part of a good comeback ready. 

“We are the least anonymous people of all time.”

“Don’t embarrass me.”

Kylo was on point about “the least anonymous people”. The restaurant had reserved a very nice table overlooking the view of some scenic lake for them. The restaurant was either trying to look good or avoid being wiped off the map. Maybe both. In their defense it was safe to hedge your bets these days. 

Hux was extra polite as a way of making Kylo feel bad. This was a very roundabout punishment. Even the most perceptive of lunch guests might guess that Hux was fine and there was nothing wrong at all. 

But then Hux ordered one of those fancy cocktails that is expensive because it contains something that doesn’t go in cocktails. This one was a nice bourbon cocktail but then they put a porg egg in it. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Kylo. 

Hux took a sip of his colorful frothy cocktail. He had to weigh the cocktail’s overall contribution to this charade and decided it was not worth it. 

Hux forced himself to swallow. “Why are you assuming something is wrong with me? Sometimes I try new things.”

Kylo flagged down one of the waiters and ordered an appetizer. 

“What did you order?” Hux asked. 

“How is your drink?” Kylo grinned at the colorful cocktail. It even had some kind of flower in it. Very obviously not General Hux.

“It’s great,” said Hux. “I love it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, Kylo.”

“Why don’t I order you another one? Since you like it so much.”

Hux started to see where this was going, but then got derailed by his hunger and anger. He picked up the offending cocktail and chugged.

Kylo leaned on the table. “Wow, drink up. Looks like you love that so much.”

Hux wiped his mouth. Held his gag reflex in place. Kylo nodded in the affirmative. 

After the food arrived things calmed down. Hux put the hungry anger aside. Cooler heads prevailed. Their bill was like a hundred thousand dollars. Hux threw down that company credit card and picked up the receipt. He always kept the receipts, like a good boy. 

In the aftermath of their unnecessarily swanky lunch Kylo breathed a sigh of relief, watching Hux return to himself. 

“I hate places like this,” said Kylo. “Why did you bring me here?”

Hux surveyed the view. “I was mad at you.”

“You took me to a nice lunch. Because you were mad at me?” 

“I don’t expect you to understand.”

“Ok. Well, I don’t.”

Hux continued to fixate on the view. Sitting near an open window was tactically speaking, a mistake. How had they overlooked this?

“I would have sensed it,” said Kylo. “If anyone was watching us.”

Hux believed him. A new kind of hunger started inside him. “Do you want to get lost in the casino and fuck in one of the bathrooms?”

Kylo looked to the ceiling for an answer. Hux kept staring out the window, looking to Kylo from his peripheral vision. 

“We would get caught. These kinds of places kick you out for that.”

“You said it yourself. We are the least anonymous people.”

It was hard to get lost because both of them had an excellent sense of direction. They went looking for restrooms. Shopping for the one that had the best chance of being mostly empty. Hux felt his chest fill with the excitement of planning crime. Logistically speaking they had a pretty good chance of getting away with it. They settled on one of the restrooms near the back of the casino with low foot-traffic. 

Kylo allowed Hux to present all the known intel about it, agreeing simply: “I like this one.”

“I haven’t done this before,” said Hux.

Kylo didn’t respond. He walked into the bathroom, opened the largest stall door, and held it for Hux. Hux locked the door. Realized he was breathing heavy. 

Kylo put his hands on either side of Hux’s face. He looked into his eyes, then leaned in to kiss him. Hux stifled the sound he wanted to make. Kylo buried his face into Hux’s neck. He kissed slowly up his jawline. Hux leaned into his warmth, his hands finding Kylo’s body. Kylo moved him up against the wall of the restroom, breathing into the space below Hux’s ear. 

“Can I put you in my mouth?” he asked. 

Hux nodded, let his eyes wander somewhere else. Aroused. Scared. Kylo sank to his knees. Hux watched him slowly unfasten his pants. It wasn’t completely out of place for a bathroom. Kylo’s eyes lit up, a few seconds later Hux heard footsteps. Kylo waited for the stranger to get close, then took Hux into his mouth. This was completely ridiculous.

Kylo kept working with his mouth. He was as quiet as you can possibly be during this sex act. Every once and a while there was a wet noise that couldn’t be hidden. Hux felt himself get harder and harder. He covered his eyes. 

Some unusual noise caught his attention. Was Kylo? Hux uncovered his eyes and looked down. He saw Kylo’s dick wagging happily between his legs, his hand working slowly. Kylo looked up at Hux, his chin covered in spit and precum. Hux covered his eyes again.

Several sets of footsteps had come and gone (no pun intended). There were an appropriate amount of toilet flushes and sink noises to suggest regular foot traffic instead of security patrol. 

Hux grabbed Kylo’s hair. He tried to scream “I’m going to come!” through his mind but honestly it’s kind of a crapshoot when you aren’t force sensitive. Ideally Kylo would use this moment to get really good at catching with his mouth so they could bounce asap. 

Hux uncovered his eyes and let it happen. A rolling in his mind that took over without meaning too. Body heat starting in the pit of his stomach. Flashes of ecstacy over and over again. Bits of information getting to him while the heat in his stomach pulsed. Kylo’s dick, a pulse. The tile of the floor, a pulse. The cold of the bathroom wall, a pulse. As the orgasm subsided Hux confirmed that Kylo had chosen not to catch in his mouth at all, but make the biggest mess possible. 

“Why?” Hux gestured. 

Kylo stood up, stroking the head of his cock. It was as quiet as could be but still a risk. Kylo looked at Hux, and finished against the bathroom tile between his legs. 

At the moment they stepped out, the bathroom was empty. 

Hux wiped down the bathroom stall. He washed his hands.

“Afraid of getting caught?” asked Kylo. 

“Yes.”

Kylo huffed. They retreated to the fancy suite Mitaka had booked for them. 

“I think we got away with it,” said Kylo. “That was so kriffing hot. That was one of the hottest thing I’ve ever done.”

Hux climbed next to Kylo on the bed. “We’re lucky we didn’t get caught.”

“Why do you care so much?”

Hux thought about it. Ran his hands over Kylo’s chest. “Because. What if I wanna take you back here some day?”

Kylo blinked a few times. Took it in. Hux smiled. 

Asshole. 


	6. Snow Race One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Order Summer Camp has a race. Road head happens. I quote 2000s era pop songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this one is very short v sweet. Let me know what you think, babes. Kind of experimenting with my writing style

Kylo cranked the stereo in the speeder much higher than reasonable. “Bossy” by Kelis bumped through the speakers:

_“That's right I brought all the boys to the yard_

_And that's right, I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm_

_I'm bossy_

_I'm the bitch ya'll love to hate_

_I'm the chick that's raised the stake”_

He screamed over the track. _“_ I feel this song on like, an emotional level.”

Hux turned down the speakers. “Please focus. I want to win this race.”

First Order Summer Camp was winding down. Command ran out of ideas for tasks to consume them. A date was set for two weeks. Hux delegated the dismantling of Summer Camp appropriately. It was a secret goal to use all the supplies before leaving the planet. There was a surplus of fuel. This was rectified with a troop-wide speeder race over the mountain. The prize was unspecified. It was a recipe for casualties.

Some people were more competitive than others. Hux and Kylo agreed to compete together, so they wouldn’t have to kill each other for first place. Mitaka helped them cheat. 

“You’re still in third, there’s a pass coming up you can cut through,” Mitaka’s voice through the comm cut through the early 2000s pop music. 

“I’m bringing it up on navigation now,” said Hux.

The mountains were the last piece of the planet to be desecrated by the First Order. They were covered in snow which was like, the least fun place to hang out. Up in the mountains it was too cold and too dangerous to throw the kind of parties the Order liked to have. That never stopped anybody. But still, it was the last choice. 

“Oh yeah. I’m going to put us into first,” Kylo slid into the pass at a much higher speed than strictly necessary. “I put us at the finish line in a half hour.”

“Good.”

The silencer fit two, uncomfortably. That also never stopped anyone. 

“Make sure you give yourself enough room in these turns,” said Hux. 

Kylo wasn’t feeling the backseat driving. “I’m good in a tight space.”

“Stars, sometimes I forget you are a giant child.”

“I’ve got something you can help me with,” said Kylo. “How do you feel about road head?”

Hux rolled his head to check out Kylo’s crotch. “I might be amenable. If you tell me it will help you win.”

“It will help me win.”

Hux looked around, just in case. There wasn’t even enough room for two people in the silencer, but you know. “I don’t believe you. I think you’re just saying that.”

“ADSBFSJGGHHHK Yes, of course I’m just saying that!”

Kylo closed his legs. Hux leaned forward, ducking underneath Kylo’s arms. 

“Keep your eyes on the road.”

There wasn’t a “road”. But Kylo nodded his agreement. He shifted his weight in the chair to give Hux the best access possible. Kylo felt hands grab at the fly of his pants. He heard his zipper open. 

“Stars, I’m working with nothing,” said Hux. 

“Give it a second.”

Kylo heard Hux spit into his gloves. He felt Hux work his hands along the shaft. Then his cock started to wake up. 

“There he is,” said Hux. 

“Shut up and put your mouth on it.”

Without a further protest Hux leaned down and took the head in his mouth. 

“Shit. Fuck.” Kylo adjusted his pilot position. “Fuck. Fuck.” He shut his eyes for a second, before remembering how that was a bad idea. He was getting harder. Hux used his hand to grip the base. 

“Fuck, Hux, that’s good.”

Hux did not respond because his mouth was full. 

The comm buzzed. Mitaka gave some update about their progress. Kylo let it go off without picking it up, even though he really wanted to. Wanted to leave some message about how the General was indisposed. Kylo could feel the back of Hux’s throat and it was so, so good. 

Kylo piloted over the crest of a hilltop, leading the ship down into the final stretch. They were in second place now. 

“Do that thing,” said Kylo. 

Hux used his tongue to “do the thing”.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Kylo breathed. He put the Silencer on auto, just in case. He gripped a fistful of Hux’s hair. 

“I’m gonna finish in your mouth,” Kylo waited for a protest, but Hux didn’t stop. Which meant it was probably okay. 

They passed the first place stormtrooper ship. He took the controls off auto to allow him to dramatically pull up alongside. It was covered in crude spray-painted messages. Someone had attempted a series of emojis in spray paint. The emoji hieroglyphics read “suck our dick”, probably. Kylo imagined that he could smell the inside of that ship: cheetos and jagermeister, weed maybe. They had made a flag? It was very impressive, a shoe-in for most creative vehicle. When they were safely back in the lead Kylo put the ship back in auto. 

Kylo felt Hux’s mouth pull off. He heard the wet slapping sound of his gloves pumping. “Are you going to come? Or am I doing this for myself?”

“I am. I - Just keep going. I’m trying, I promise.”

A lock of hair was coming unglued from Hux’s impeccable updo. He allowed it. He pushed his tongue over the head of Kylo’s cock. 

“Kriff. Kriffing hell-“ Kylo gasped. 

Satisfied, Hux took Kylo back into his mouth. Then deeper. Then deeper still, past the tight entrance to his throat. 

Kylo put his hand over Hux’s head, and pushed down. “Kriff. General, you’re so good at this. You’re so kriffing nasty.” Kylo’s hips thrust upwards, until Kylo released the General for air. 

Thick ropes of saliva pooled at the base of Kylo’s cock. Hux took a breath and went back down. 

“General, you’re going to make me come. You’re so filthy like this, mouth over my cock. I wonder what all your sycophants would think, if they saw you like this?”

The General looked up at Kylo, and did the thing. And then he did it again slower. 

Kylo’s legs shook. “Fuck dont stop.”

He didn’t. Hux used his hand to pump Kylo dry, catching the come in his mouth. Hux slid his tongue along the underside of Kylo’s cock while he came.

Kylo writhed in his chair. “Hux! Stop! It’s too much!”

Hux did not comply, obviously. “Hux! Ah!” Kylo kicked his foot up onto the dash. 

Kylo started to come down from his orgasm, groaning with overstimulation while Hux licked at his cock. He looked up at Kylo afterwards, half gloating half waiting for validation. 

“General.”

“Kylo.”

“Sometimes I forget how good you are. At,” Kylo swallowed what he was thinking. “you’re too good to me”.

Hux wiped his mouth. Settled back into his seat feeling pleased with the validation from Kylo. Firing up the comms, checking in with Mitaka. 

“Sir,” said Mitaka, “you’re currently in first place. About ten minutes from the finish line.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. How many casualties so far?”

“Only about 11 sir, still waiting to see if that one trooper is going to live. The situation at camp is lively and we await your return.”

“Excellent. Prepare a bottle for my arrival.”

“Er- I will open a can of tie fighter brake fluid, yes.”

“That stuff is going to rot your teeth,” said Kylo. 

“Shut up!”

“It has too much sugar in it. It gives me hangovers.”

At the finish line the winners were awarded the prize- a six pack of brake fluid and a grenade. Not sure who selected the prizes. Not important. 

“Let’s go back to our hotel”, Hux whispered to Kylo. The “hotel” was the tent which Hux and Kylo were sharing. It had enough datascreens to keep warm at night and an extra large sleeping bag for sharing body heat. 

“I owe you one.”

“One what?”

“For the. Um, for the one in the Silencer?”

Hux took a second. Oh. One. One of those. Well, alright. The hotel would be sufficiently toasty from the datascreens running throughout the race and there was enough brake fluid to get fucked up on. 

“Alright,” said Hux. “Just one. But then afterwards let’s do something together.”

Kylo agreed, enthusiastically. 


	7. Sniper, Love, Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the transport home, Hux gets drunk and Kylo gets sentimental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I promise I'm gonna finish this challenge. Thank you for sticking around.  
> There is a part in this chapter where they listen to music. It's up to you what they're listening to. Go ahead. Imagine them listening to the worst shit imaginable. Really go for it, freak.

General Hux prepared himself a drink. There was a fully stocked bar aboard the Officers transport, obviously. In case the General wanted a post-op cocktail to celebrate victory, mourn defeat, or just get lit at 10am.

“Are we headed back to 'Summer Camp'?” Kylo asked.

Hux answered by means of a mixed expression. There were stormtroopers around, they had to be careful. Maybe in the back of the shuttle, in the soundproof strategy room they could have a real conversation.

Kylo buckled his seatbelt because if the departure trip was anything to go by, this pilot was not easy on the throttle and would punch their way into hyperspace. On the departure trip Kylo force crushed one of the passenger chairs, a lil stressed. He shouted “whoa!” against his will in a tone of voice that woke up some daddy issues.

The General put away the bar kit. He took the seat next to Kylo and lazily slid his arm through the seatbelt like he wasn’t afraid of anything. Hux lacked sensitivity to poor driving. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe he was used to it.

Almost instinctively, Hux rested his head on Kylo's chest. He took a breath and settled in. Kylo wished he would stay like that for a while. This kind of tenderness was rare.

“We’ll make it back in time for the last two days of the evacuation,” said Kylo. “I vote we use them as a vacation. Maybe that island down by the equator?”

Hux breathed into Kylo's chest and Kylo tried to memorize the feeling. The way his eyebrows knitted together, a few stray hairs escaped his impeccable updo. 

The shuttle launched forward, jumping with hyperspace "punch" indicative of a novice pilot. Kylo jumped in his skin. Even a few of the troopers grabbed for balance.

The jump forced Hux into a sitting position. Kylo felt a pang of regret for not petting the top of his head when he had the chance. Loving on him a bit more. They were only stormtroopers, they could be liquidated later.

“You were uh, really something back there,” said Kylo.

Hux sipped his drink, offered a shallow thank you.

Hux had training as a sniper, which Kylo remembered reading in his file like a hundred years ago. This was back before they started doing whatever the fuck it was they were doing. Back in the days when Kylo tried to learn about his enemies. He never heard the General talk about it. He had a lot of other accomplishments that were more impressive, anyway. Like starkiller. Or that one karaoke competition. “The Great First Order Bake Off,” a short lived tv pilot through a now defunct streaming service.

Kylo got to see the General in action on this last op. It was kind of incredibly hot? The whole sniper thing? Hux rolled the dead trooper out of the way and assumed his position on the edge of the hillside. He fired three quick shots and the battle ended. Like fucking raw me.

The General slid his empty glass into the cup holder. There were cup holders now. A lot of things changed for the better with the new Supreme Leader.

“You can put your head back, if you want,” said Kylo.

The General let Kylo pull him until his head rested on his chest. “Stars, I’m exhausted.”

They were entering hour eighteen of pure bullshit. It was time for a nap, maybe a meal.

“What do you want to eat? I know you’re hungry.”

Hux was hangry. You can’t tell a hangry person they are hangry, it makes it even worse.

“I’m not hungry. I’m just tired.” Which is exactly what a cranky hungry person would say.

“You should wind down for a bit. We can share my headphones.”

Kylo pulled out his headphones despite protestation. They had complete opposite taste in music, so to speak. Kylo recalled Hux saying “I hate music,” not even sarcastically. He once put a band in front of a firing squad for being “too musical.” 

It was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. Kylo plugged in the headphones and shoved an earbud into the Generals head. Hux frowned while Kylo pushed around his ear. He started the music, and the General scowled immediately.

After a few minutes without obvious protest Kylo decided maybe this was okay?

“This band makes me think of you,” said Kylo. “They’re from the Outer Rim. Like you.”

“Hmpf. Super syphilis is also from the outer rim. Lots of things are from the outer rim.”

Kylo ignored the hangry comments. Hux was leaning his head against his chest and it was A+ cute boyfriend time. If they were, like boyfriends. Or whatever!

Okay, he would wait until after they got back to Summer Camp, then ask Hux to be his boyfriend.

But the restlessness did not subside. Impulse control was not in his skill set. Maybe he could ask him after the shuttle ride? When there weren’t so many troopers around. They had to be careful. This was a high level love affair. It was high level messing around, at least.

Maybe he couldn’t wait until they got off the shuttle. Adrenaline buzzed through him. His head pounded with urgency. They listened to like, half this album together? This was a very romantic album tbh. He really really needed to know how Hux felt, right now!

“Hey Hux, can I ask you something?”

Hux was definitely sleeping. There was a wet spot on his tunic from the General’s mouth condensation.

Kylo used his shoulder to shake the General awake. “Hux.”

“What? Why did you wake me up? Do you know how soundly I was sleeping? These are my favorite pillows. Just let me have this.”

“I need to ask you something?”

“Is it important?”

“It’s very important.”

Hux tried to get back into his spot on top of Kylos pecs. It’s really hard to recreate that level of comfort once disturbed. We should all have sympathy for him. A moment of silence, really.

“Hux, are we dating? I’m asking because if we aren’t then I would like to be. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“If those kinds of labels are important to you, then sure.”

That's really unromantic? 

Hux looked up at Kylo and did his best impersonation of a New Republic accent: “Oh stars! He said yes! Oh my gosh!”

Kylo shoved him. “Stop it! I’m serious.”

“I’m serious too.”

“Oh. “

“Yeah.”

It took a second to get back into that comfortable groove. Kylo’s head was still kind of pounding. It was exciting! He was 28, and This was his first positive human relationship! Not bad for a Skywalker. Former Skywalker.

“Does this mean that when we get back to Summer Camp-?” Ren whispered.

Hux made no indication that he heard him. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

“Yeah you know, that thing? We were talking about-?”

“I know,” said Hux. “obviously. I think it’s fitting for our first official time. With my boyfriend.”

Kylo's blood turned white hot with excitement.

Hux cackled. “Boyfriend? I haven’t had a boyfriend since I was a cadet.”

Which was a whole thing, because what even was a cadet? Is that like a Padawan? Is that like a baby? Like a baby General?

“Oh,” said Kylo.

“Thank you for not being ‘into that’,” said Hux.

“Yeah, that would be creepy.”

When the shuttle docked on First Order Summer Camp (the actual name of the planet was designated FO-SC1, yes really) the pilot was able to land without making anybody throw up. He was actually really proud of that landing. He would brag about it to his friends.

The featherlight landing did not disrupt the two officers aboard. The General stayed asleep against Kylo’s chest.

“Ssh,” Kylo held a finger to his lips. “Let him have this.”


	8. Ash, Time, End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of the summer camp event. Kylo and Hux return to the Finalizer and no one has seen them for days because they won't come out of their room? What are they doing in there??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeup this is the last chapter of this. Thank you for sticking around and reading this! Please check out my other works. They are pretty much all like this.

The end of First Order Summer Camp came and went without any significant aberrations. Casualties for the campaign remained below one standard deviation of the mean and were not statistically significant (the casualties sustained during the drunken race over the mountain constituted an outlier and was excluded from the mean). Supplies were lost, but accounted for in a way that ensured they would never be asked about. The team returned to their posts aboard star destroyers all over the galaxy. The one notable exception was the Supreme Leader and the General, who had holed themselves up in the General’s quarters since returning to the Finalizer. There was work to be done. Campaigns were waiting on orders. But they could wait.

Hux dug his hands into the pillows. Or rather, the lone pillow that remained on the bed. He was lucky he found anything to grab hold of. It started with the sheets, then the pillows, soon there would be nothing to grab on to. That was a problem for later. And there probably would be a later. Hux grit his teeth. He let his sweat covered forehead be pushed into the mattress. A quick breath. An exhale by way of a sinfully light moan. 

“That’s enough,” he whispered. “I’m ready.”

The slow, wet, heat pulled itself away with a smack. “No,” said Kylo. “I wanna make you come like this.”

And he would, but it would take a few more minutes of acute white-knuckled agony. Hux rolled his hips backward, towards the tongue keeping him in torment. Strong fingers dug into his hips. Hux gripped the pillow. He was a General, goddamnit. And here he was: obeying. He was following the immature sexual ministrations of Kylo Ren of all people. Like they were a couple of kriffing cadets playing some naughty game. He commanded a star destroyer but also took direct orders from his boyfriend:

“Don’t touch yourself”, Kylo told him. “I wanna make you come with my mouth”.

Hux felt his body screaming for more attention. His chest. His nipples. His stomach. His cock? He needed it so bad now. His hands kept busy by gripping at the pillow. 

Two fingers now. “Ah!”

Did he practice this? Or was this the practice session? Stars oh no please no. 

Kylo could reads minds, and he did. “Stop being so condescending, I’m trying to make you come.” 

Hux put another thought at the front of his mind. Sometimes this worked. He added all the detail he could, endeavored to make it as strong as possible. He pictured Kylo’s big, sweet, cock pushing into him from behind. He starts out slow because it feels so, so good. In the fantasy Kylo leans forward and moans into Hux’s ear. He can feel te hot breath down his neck. Then snaps his hips forward again-

Three fingers now.

Hux realized he was drooling. He covered his face in his upper arm. Deep breaths. Kylo worked his fingers in a rhythm. It wasn’t enough, not yet, but it felt damn good. Hux felt his toes curl until they almost cramped. Kylo’s hard dick smacked against his thigh. It was an unfortunate tease.

The fantasy entered his mind again. He wanted Kylo to want it. Kylo, looking down at himself while he bottoms out inside Hux. He rolls his hips again, and again. Each time he pulls out he feels the warmth coil inside him. He sighs. He moans. He pulls out as slowly as he can, all the way to the tip. 

Kylo is going faster now. Hux feels his thighs get weak and start to shake beneath him. The more he thinks about taking that huge, fat, wet, cock ohholystarskriffingsshiiiitittttt

Hux sees stars and can no longer hold the pillow for support. His orgasm rolls through him. He collapses on the bed, his hips rutting against the sheet for friction. Kylo keeps his hands buried inside Hux while he shakes. And moans. And says some really embarrassing things. And then just screams. Hux feels the last waves of pleasure somewhere near the boundary of pain.

Hux lifted his head to look at Kylo. “That’s how it should be every time.”

Kylo nods. His spent cock hangs between his legs. Hux is covered in it. 

“What happened?” asked Hux. “You couldn’t hold it?”

Kylo shakes his head. “That was incredible.”

They wrestled until they were in each other’s arms, kissing. Full-on make out turned grinding. Then sex. Easy this time. Afterwards the room felt stifling. Even on top of the bare mattress it was too overstimulating. 

“I’m getting in the shower,” said Hux. 

Kylo made to grab him, but the General was too fast. He expected this by now. 

“How much time do we have?” asked Kylo. 

“What?”

“Until you have to go back to the bridge. Clock-in. Things go back to the way they used to be.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. I will have to return to my duties eventually. But, I don’t see any reason for things to go back to the way they were between us. I thought we could. Just? Well-“

“Me too. I mean, I was hoping that maybe we could keep doing this?”

“I don’t want to move too fast.”

Kylo rolled on to his back. “I was thinking I would move in. I have already put in a request.”

“Uhhhhh.”

“Is that too fast?”

“No.” Hux was naked, covered in come. Some of it was his, but not all of it. He had hickeys on private places. These were not ideal circumstances for negotiation. If that’s what this was. 

“Get in the shower. Then come back out here.”

Incredible. “Orders? From you?”

“Yeah. I wanna sit on your dick.”

Well shit. “Oh in that case.”

Sex aside, maybe this would be okay. Maybe this is exactly the ending he was hoping for. Maybe he did get something out of summer camp. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or subscribe to my author page! I do new stuff all the time! My tumblr is iambackgarbageblog.tumblr.com come send me a message.  
> If you leave a comment that would be sick. Tell me something that made you laugh, or cry, or whatever


End file.
